Pillow Fight
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen,Joanne, Mimi and Angel have a pillow fight. Collins, Roger and Mark walk in on them after. Oneshot!


Pillow Fight

It was a Saturday night and instead of getting together at The Life Café, the four girls, Mimi, Maureen, Joanne and Angel decided to have their own little girls' night at Mimi's place.

They each brought blankets and piled them on the old creaky floor in Mimi's living room, turning the hard floor into a nice comfy place to sit and relax, have some wine, and make out…?

Mimi playfully rolled her eyes at Maureen and Joanne who were the two making out. She sent Angel a smirk, before speaking, "I thought this was a night where we all bonded together? Not just you two and your lips."

Angel shrugged, sipping her glass of wine, lounging on Mimi's couch in satin pink pajamas, a present from _her_ one and only Thomas Collins.

"At least they aren't fighting." Angel replied, setting her wine glass on the table.

"You two could always join." Maureen smirked, wiggling her eyebrows in their direction.

"Okay Maureen. Mimi's right. We came here to spend time with them and have a girl's night, not a make out night." Joanne said, climbing off of a pouting Maureen to grab her wine glass from the coffee table.

"It was fun while it lasted." Maureen sighed sitting up, running her fingers through her hair. "So what you guys want to do?"

"Let's gossip." Mimi said with bright eyes, sounding almost giddy about her topic suggestion.

"Okay!" Maureen excitedly agreed, her eyes wide with energy, waiting for Mimi to carry on. "I always love a good gossip story."

"Okay, anyone have any good gossip?" Mimi asked, darting her eyes between Angel, Joanne and Maureen.

Everyone fell silent.

Joanne finally cleared her throat. "I was never really good at the whole gossip thing."

Angel smirked, "Yeah, no stories come to mind. Unless you want to hear about Collins?"

Maureen sighed, "The guy is my best friend. Let's talk about something new."

Everyone went silent again.

"This is turning out to be a fun girl's night." Mimi sarcastically replied.

"Are you trying to say we're boring?" Maureen asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well…" Mimi was quick to defend herself, but caught on to the playfulness in Maureen's voice, "Yes I am. What are you going to do about it?"

"This!" Maureen said, quickly launching a pillow towards the dancer, knocking her in the face.

"Hey!" Mimi squealed, falling back against the couch, thankfully keeping her wine steady in her hand.

"Oh chica…" Angel began with a smile, shaking her head, her eyes peering into Maureen's.

"What?" Maureen shrugged.

"Honey, no one ever hits my best friend." Angel finished, holding a pillow tightly in her hands, swinging it at Maureen, hitting the diva flush in the back.

"Oh it's on!" Maureen giggled, springing into action with a pillow in her hand, hitting Angel back.

Once Mimi was back from her daze, she grabbed her own pillow and was about to attack Joanne, but the lawyer stepped in between everyone and put her hands out.

"Wait!"

Everyone stopped. All eyes now on the lawyer.

"Before we do this, let's move the wine and set some rules." Joanne stated. "We don't want anyone getting h-"

Joanne was cut off mid-sentence as a pillow came in contact with her face, the other three girls muffling their laughter. Joanne slowly turned her head to face Mimi, the one responsible for the action, her eyes lit up like a child's, her feet bouncing on the springy couch.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Mimi amusingly asked her pillow ready for a second swing.

"You want to know what I'm going to do?" Joanne asked, her tone even, her hand grabbing a pillow and with out warning she hit Mimi in the side, causing the girl to stumble.

"Pillow fight!" Maureen shouted, resuming her assault on Angel.

Soon all four girls were running around Mimi's living room, throwing and using pillows as weapons. It wasn't long until it was three girls and one boy, since Angel's wig was knocked off sometime during the battle.

Upstairs the three guys, Collins, Mark and Roger could hear their shouts and giggling, so out of curiosity they all headed downstairs to see what all the fun was about.

Roger was the first to enter the apartment, his eyes beaming at the sight right before his very eyes.

"That's the first time I think I've seen him smile all night." Mark pointed out, nudging Collins in the side.

"Well look," Collins grinned, pointing in front of the filmmaker, "He just walked in on the ultimate male fantasy."

Mark's eyes traveled inside the apartment, a blush leaping onto his face at the scene. He thought this kind of stuff only happened in movies, but nope there his female friends were, chasing each other around and getting close to each other in _only_ their pajamas, he kind of felt like he was intruding in on their alone time, since the girls were unaware that the boho boys were currently watching them.

"Wow." Roger finally breathed, his eyes on Mimi, who was only wearing boy cut underwear and a tight t-shirt that rested just above her bellybutton. Maureen was pretty much wearing the same thing, and was currently holding Mimi hostage while Angel tickled her.

Joanne was a bit more covered, but not that much. Finding herself to be more comfortable around her friends, and of course Maureen, she wore sweat pants and a bra, showing off her flat stomach.

Collins eyes went directly to Angel, who had taken off his pink satin pajama top, and was now in a tank top, revealing those muscular arms. Collins couldn't help but flush a little with arousal.

"You men want to join?" Joanne suddenly asked her hair frizzy and her breathing irregular.

"I would like to join Mimi in bed." Roger spit out, finally out of his daze.

"Whew, I'm out of breath." Maureen said, flopping on the couch, her crazy curls scattered everywhere.

"I think I worked up a little sweat." Angel announced, wiping his forehead, causing Collins to squirm. It wasn't long until the professor had Angel in his arms.

"Hi baby!" Angel happily greeted, kissing him on the nose, before capturing Collins' lips.

"You guys do that every time we're not around?" Roger asked, finally entering the apartment, wrapping his arms around Mimi's waist.

"Well of course." Mimi smiled, "What else do you think we do for fun?"

"Yeah and then afterwards we all make out." Maureen winked, pulling Joanne down on her lap. "Isn't that right Pookie?"

"Yes it is honeybear." Joanne smiled, pressing their lips together, so the two could carrying on with what they were doing before the pillow fight broke out.

Mark still stood at the door, trying to processes everything, until finally he was able to form words, "Damn, I should have brought my camera down."

The End :)


End file.
